<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Euphoric by jackwabbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902084">Euphoric</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit'>jackwabbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Rang the Bell with My Heart in My Mouth [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Culmets - Freeform, Drabble, I Just Want Paul to be Happy, If Only For a Moment, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="u">Season</span>: Post-Two, Pre-Three.<br/><span class="u">Spoilers</span>: General Series Knowledge Only.<br/><span class="u">Summary</span>: Paul’s in a good mood.<br/><span class="u">Note</span>: Occurs immediately after my fic, “Recheck.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Rang the Bell with My Heart in My Mouth [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Euphoric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stories in this series originally written and posted as inspiration struck. Later reordered into chronological order. See notes above for more information on time frame/related stories.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paul left sickbay with a spring in his step.</p><p>He nearly bounced down the hall, tapping his PADD on his thigh as he went.</p><p>He didn’t notice a passing crewman looking at him as if he’d grown wings.</p><p>Or Tilly giving him a similar look when he skipped down the steps into engineering.</p><p>And he was oblivious to the stares his extremely on-time departure garnered.</p><p>In fact, the only thing he did notice was that spore production was up twenty-three percent.</p><p>The kids were having a good day.</p><p>Guess that was contagious.</p><p>Because he’d asked.</p><p>And Hugh had said yes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>